The Light In The Dark
by BabyBard
Summary: It's different, working for the dark.


**A/N: So...I have no excuse for this.**

* * *

One thing's to say for sure, it's different working for the dark.

The fact that she's not enslaved is of course the most obvious, the lack of a chain hanging around her neck somehow makes her feel physically lighter, as though the pendant of ownership she had once worn had been made of lead rather than delicate silver. The hours are better too, she is no longer expected to work from seven until seven every weekday (though to be honest some habits are hard to break, and she's always been a workaholic). The labs are better, so much better that for the entire first week that she is there she feels like the science-nerd version of a kid set free in a candy store. She had always been amazed by the state-of-the-art equipment in the light labs, but the dark put them to shame. When The Morrigan had told her that there would be no expenses spared she really wasn't kidding – there are things here assigned for her use (her _personal_ use none the less) that she hadn't even realized existed.

There's other things too. She's well aware that the dark fae play fast and hard, and that working for them is a dangerous game - but so was being owned by the light and at least she is actually _respected_ here, something she hasn't felt in a damn long time. Maybe it''s because though she's human, she is no longer a mere slave. Maybe it's the fact that in the month she's been here she's closed two supposedly unsolvable cases and cured a powerful elder of a previously believed fatal illness. Or maybe it's the rumor that she is favored by Evony, a leader notoriously difficult to impress and incredibly foolish to anger. Whatever the reason though, she doesn't take it for granted. It's an absolute breath of fresh air after nearly six years of scorn, belittlement and contempt, and she hadn't truly realized just how much she craved it until she got it.

All of these thing, however, are nothing compared to _her_.

The very embodiment of the dark, The Morrigan is as beautiful as she is dangerous, as intoxicating as she is deadly and as addictive as she is powerful. She is demanding to work for, and though she obviously values her, Lauren still finds herself feeling rather like a flighty antelope being circled by a hungry tigress in her presence - sometimes more than others.

Like now, for instance.

She's fairly certain that she was summoned to give the leader a report on the progress of her developing a treatment scheme for the local ice-sprite population (who had been unfortunate enough to get caught in the middle of a forest fire and were now suffering the consequences), but it's hard to think about the file clutched in her hand or the request she would like to make for a large delivery of liquid Nitrogen when The Morrigan clearly has other things on her mind.

She doesn't even notice when the paperwork slips out of her fingers to scatter across the office floor.

Long, skilled fingers tug and push her out of her clothes, leaving no room for hesitation or half-hearted protests. Full lips press demanding against her own and sear trails of fire down her jaw, her neck, her body. Before she has even fully comprehended what is happening (again), strong hands push her down onto the opulent rug that graces the floor of the leaders office and she barely gets the chance to catch her breath before she is rolled over onto her stomach, the plush material caressing her bare skin and teasing her nipples into hard peaks.

It's always like this with The Morrigan. She is taken on her knees, on her stomach, on her back – but she is always _taken, _demanded of, fucked, and she could pretend that she hated it, but they would both see straight through the lie so why bother? She whimpers when she feels Evony's weight settle over her, almost melting into the floor when warm hands sweep slowly and methodically over the length of her back. She loves that, she's always loved that, and a low chuckle from above her let's her know that The Morrigan is well aware of just how much.

She's impatient though (Lauren supposes that when you are the leader of the dark fae you get used to getting what you want, whenever you want), and it doesn't take long before she's leaning forward, letting her clothed breasts brush against the doctor's back and her hair trail over sensitive skin, raising goosebumps as she takes her earlobe between perfect white teeth and _bites_...and oh _fuck_ if she doesn't love that as well. It doesn't take long for her to start to squirm against the rug, and as she does The Morrigan shifts, re-positioning herself so that she's straddling the doctor's hips, just above her toned ass, and for the first time since their encounter has begun she speaks.

"Lie still."

The husk of her voice is edged with sharpness and Lauren's sex floods in response, but she forces herself to obey, to stop her movements. It's an uphill battle and she almost loses it entirely when the leader of the dark begins to grind against her in slow circles, slicking her lower back with the evidence of her own desire as it soaks directly against her skin.

_'Oh god, she's not wearing any underwear beneath that dress.' _The realization makes the doctor shiver, and she yelps when The Morrigan punishes her with a stinging slap to the ass.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Lauren takes a deep shuddering breath and tries to stop the trembling of her muscles and the steady grind she had started against the rug. Eventually she succeeds, barely twitching even when blunt nails drag a slow trail down the length of her spine.

"Good girl."

The tone is equal parts heated and amused, and she is glad that The Morrigan can't see her face as she flushes, eyes closing tightly as if to hide herself from the scrutiny of the dangerous woman rocking above her. They don't stay closed for long however, as talented fingers are suddenly reaching back between her legs and sliding lightly over her slit, playing in the ample wetness.

"My my, anyone would think you _like_ being in this position doctor."

The taunting tone is accompanied by another (this time wet) smack to her ass, and though she just barely manages to hold herself still, the hot pulse of fluid that trickles down her thighs in response is more than a little embarrassing. Thankfully The Morrigan doesn't comment, choosing instead to take full advantage of her distraction by pressing two fingers up inside her with a single smooth motion, wrenching a strangled cry from Lauren's throat.

"You can move now...Ah-Ah!" The Morrigan's free hand tightens her hold against the doctor's shoulder, nails digging into her skin warning as she starts to buck underneath her. "_Slowly._...thaaat's it."

As Lauren settles down into the steady pace she is setting she rewards her with another finger, adoring the way the tight ring of muscles around her entrance stretches to accommodate her and knowing just how much the human loves the slight accompanying burn. As if the delicious little mewling sounds coming from beneath her didn't give it away. The Morrigan begins to speed up, adding a deliberate curl of her fingers every time she pulls out, and a twist with each powerful thrust back in. The doctor is unable to stop herself from wriggling against her hand now, and the added stimulation is driving her closer to coming all over her smooth, muscled back. The thought makes her shiver, and she moves her thumb to rub tight circles around Lauren's swollen clit, smirking as she feels how hard the sensitive little bundle is.

"Ahhh, please."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched as she heard the plea, not slowing her thrusts, even as she felt the human beginning to tremble and tighten beneath her. "Please what, dear?"

"Please let me come."

That was apparently not what The Morrigan had wanted to hear, as the steadying hand on her shoulder moved back to deliver a hard slap to her ass again. "I beg your pardon?"

Lauren's brain felt like it was being sucked into a tornado of color, sound and sensation, but she forced herself to focus, knowing that she wasn't going to get what she wanted until The Morrigan was satisfied.

"Pretty please?"

This time it was a sharp scratch down her back and she cried out, fingers curling tightly into the soft black material she was lying on. _'What...ahhh __**fuck**__...what does she want?!' _Lauren thought back to some of their previous encounters, and suddenly it hit her. She forced herself to lift her head and release the fabric she had unknowingly bitten down on when another slap and a pinch to her throbbing clitoris had followed the scratch, taking a deep shuddering breath and trying not to pay too much attention to the hot folds rubbing a slick trail into her lower back.

"_Please Evony._"

The leader hums her approval. "Well, since you asked so nicely."

Long fingers capture her clit again but this time they don't let go, rubbing it hard between them instead.

"All right. Come for me."

And the doctor does exactly that, clenching tightly around her fingers and screaming her release into the empty office, arching her ass up off the floor in a way that provides the perfect amount of pressure to send Evony straight into orgasm with her. It seems to last for an eternity, but when it's finally over she slumps forward against Lauren's back, pleased to note how sticky it is - and not just with sweat.

"Remind me to give you a raise."

Lauren's chuckle turns into a full-bodied laugh and the fae nips her grumpily on the shoulder. "Don't make me smack you again dear."

"Oh please, we both know who's benefit that was really for." She lies still though, allowing them to lapse into silence for a minute, until...

"So do you want my report or not?"

"Later nerd-queen. First I think it might be time for a shower."

She stood abruptly, stretching her muscles out languidly in a way that ensures Lauren gets the full benefit of the view. Evony doesn't have to be the succubitch to notice the flare in her arousal, and throws a smirk over her shoulder as she turns and saunters towards the opulent bathroom, making sure to put an extra swing in her hips. It's good to be the boss.

"Coming dear?"

Lauren, who had been busy thinking just how good it would be to be _inside_ the boss, scrabbles up off the rug, legs wavering a little before she follows after her.

"Yes _Evony_."


End file.
